1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a laser system used for manufacturing fiber optic devices and fiber optic waveguides. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a laser system used for creating a variety of optical features within optical fibers and manufacturing specialty optical devices.
2. Discussion
The performance of communication systems is generally determined by the bandwidth or data rate of information that can be carried by the communication system. In order to achieve higher bandwidth, communication service providers are converting existing copper media transmission networks over to fiber optic media transmission networks, as well as installing additional high bandwidth optical fiber communication backbone networks. In order to communicate over these fiber optic networks and within the optical domain, a variety of specialty devices such as wavelength division multiplexors (WDM), optical switches, and optical add/drop devices (in addition to others) have been developed. Many of these specialty optical devices require a fiber optic waveguide having special features or require a substrate or packaging requiring special manufacturing techniques.
One technique for creating these features within a fiber optic waveguide is through the use of a heating device such as an open flame heating device. However, it can be difficult to precisely control the heating pattern with an open flame heating device, and difficult to control the amount of heat applied during manufacturing. Additionally, because various portions of the optical fiber or optical device have different sensitivities to heat during manufacturing, it often becomes necessary to localize the heat to a specific area of the device.
One technique for providing localized heat to the device is through the use of a laser. However, because the laser output beam is focused on a specific area, overheating or burning of the optical device may occur. One technique for overcoming this overheating problem is to provide a laser source which can be moved about the work piece or optical device. However, this often requires a substantial and expensive mechanical device for supporting and moving the laser source. Alternatively, symmetrical heating around a work piece or optical device has been achieved by rotating the device with respect to the fixed laser source. However, this technique also requires a specially designed mechanical device for precisely rotating the work piece or optical device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a laser source having a movable and/or steerable laser beam which can be precisely moved about the optical device or optical fiber in a localized area while avoiding overheating of the optical device. It is also desirable to provide a moveable laser beam which can be used for precision writing of optical features within an optical fiber or optical device.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a laser system for directing an output laser beam onto a work piece is disclosed. The laser system includes a main housing. A laser source is provided for generating an input laser beam. A cylindrical housing is supported for angular rotation within the main housing. The cylindrical housing includes an input aperture at a first end for receiving the input laser beam and a reflecting mirror at a second end for directing the input laser beam through an exit aperture. An annular mirror is supported within the main housing. The annular mirror receives the input laser beam directed through the exit aperture for generating the output laser beam. The output laser beam has an annular cross section.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various features and embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.